


Weiss's Escape

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

The young ex-heiress began pacing her room after her confrontation with her father just a short bit ago. Now able to summon like her older sister, she was feeling more confident and trying to think of a way out of her situation at home. “I can finally summon, just like Winter, but even if I try to do it to escape, I’ll be feared even more. Or hunted down by father’s hired goons….” She thought out loud to herself as her heels clicked the ground with each step. “Wait! James thinks like I do...mostly. He at least approves of how I think. Could I persuade him to help me out of this situation? Even if it’s just some income to use to leave.”

Sighing and sitting on the edge of her bed, Weiss began to form a plan around convincing Ironwood to help her out. “He may be twice my age, gross, but Winter taught me all men are the same. And if I can make the boys at Beacon beg for my attention with just a finger… hopefully, I can work my charm on him.” Making her way over to her closet, she changed her outfit into something sleeker that showed off her body more and would let her blend into a crowd easier than her Schnee branded outfit. A light blue dress with a slit that traveled to her upper thigh and clung to her curves, even making her chest appear just a bit larger than usual. Taking the time to put her hair into twintails that dropped to her hips as she stood, she continued her train of thought. “I’ve never tried to seduce a man so old...even if he is rumored to be half metal and...is pretty good looking for his age.” Stomping her heel into the floor, her mind was made up. Convince and seduce Ironwood to help her out of her shitty house and take /her/ company back from her father. “This better work…” She groaned, sneaking out of her house and making it to his local office just a few blocks away from her home.

Once in his office, she was met with a warm smile but a harsh tone. “What are you doing here, Miss Schnee? I’m well aware of the….protection...your father has given you.”

“I want your help. I want to take back /my/ company and I can’t do it alone. Winter would help, but I don’t want to lean on her forever. So… I’m coming to you. Please, James?” Her voice took a sudden seductive shift as she discretely locked his office door.

“And how would you expect me to help you in this….endeavor?” He questioned her, trying to shrug off the seductive tone in her voice from just a moment ago.

“I know you’re a man with ways to get things done, Mr. Ironwood. Give me a job as your assistant, training under Winter.” Her voice kept the same tone as she took step by step closer to his desk. “Would it be so bad to have two beautiful and talented young Schnee women at your side almost every day? Helping you with your job, and being able to… relieve some of your stress?” She flashed a quick look of desire in his eyes as she asked her last question. ‘I’m starting to win him over...but a man of his position must have more resistance than this.’ The thought paced through her mind as she planted her soft rear on the side of his desk. A quick glance down would reveal the slit in her dress to flash the fair skin of her pale behind. Another flash, this one visible for just a bit longer.

“And why would I give you such a high position right away? Of course, being Winter’s younger sister I have faith in you, but-” He hesitated, pausing as he felt her place herself in his lap. She was growing tired of waiting for him to crack. James shook his head to force any negative thoughts from his mind. Though he had to admit that having the Schnee heiress planted in his lap like she desired him, craved him, it was rather enticing to just take her. Then and there right on his desk. “But what warrants you earning that position?”

“Well, like Winter, I can fight and I’m improving every day. I’m able to summon a knight to my side if need be…” On and on she went with reasons, just wishing this would end so she could seduce him and lock in her chance and get the night over with. She snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of his partially cold, metallic hand on her rear and giving it a light squeeze. He had cracked! Giving a soft moan, she nestled herself more into his hand and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. If he was going to grab her, she was going to make it that much more enjoyable. The moment their lips met, she felt something rigid press against her soft rear. It didn’t take long for her body to began lightly grinding against it without her direct input. “It feels like someone really enjoys me being this close to him. It can stay this way if said someone wants to help me.” As she spoke, she was fishing out the man’s cock from his jeans, pulling it right out of the zipper and letting it stand free. The musk it carried with it was almost pleasurably intoxicating. It was neither a horrid nor a heavenly scent but it was one she’d have to get used to at least for the night. The young heiress positioned herself to face the man she was sitting on, one leg on each side of him and dress positioned for easy access to either hole of the general’s choice.

His eyes began wandering her body as his hand followed suit, gently taking her soft breast in his hand from the outside of her dress. He could feel she wasn’t wearing a bra. It only took an instant to realize why she was being this way now. “A moment ago, I thought you might’ve been jealous of Winter and trying to take me from her.” Pulling her dress off of her body from over her head, he dropped the girl softly on his desk and spread her legs once more for him. “But now I can see you just want to use an old man for your own gains.”

‘Shit! He caught me red-handed.’ She thought to herself before it clicked that he was still following through with her plan. “So… I take it you want to take the heiress’ body for your own pleasure?” She asked in a gentle tone, reaching out to stroke the slightly above average length in front of her. As she stroked it, she could feel it growing slightly larger in her hand, in both length and girth.

Starting to feel constricted, Ironwood rid himself of his pants and underwear. That added an automatic extra inch or two to what Weiss had in her hand. “Only if a certain heiress thinks she can handle it.~” He teased, pressing her onto her back and aligning himself with her entrance.

Seeing such a massive member in front of her very eyes and rearing to take her womanhood as its toy was such a new but...oddly arousing feeling. Weiss looked up to the man with a soft sparkle in her eye as she reached down to spread her lips for him. “Schnees never back down from a challenge. No matter how … large the matter is.”

That was all James needed to force himself between those soft lips and into her warm and nearly soaking interior. As the first few inches entered the young girl, she gasped as how forceful James was with her. Once the rest of him found its way inside, she moaned aloud for exactly the same reason. Feeling a man twice her age pound in and out of her with little remorse for her own body felt so wrong but so good to the heiress. Of course, being as old as he was, Weiss didn’t expect him to last very long inside of her -which was fine- but what she certainly would’ve never expected was for him to hit sweet spots inside of her she didn’t even know she had. Her moans radiated from her with each and every thrust he made, in almost harmonic timing with the man. Feeling the warmth of an orgasm begin to wash over the herself, Weiss wrapped her legs around this man’s hips. She looked up to him, eyes twinkling as her long twintails rested against the desk and the foor. “Go ahead and cum inside of me, big boy.~ Give this girl all you got and maybe she’ll do this again!~”

Giving a light chuckle, Ironwood leaned down and place a passionate kiss upon the soft lips of the girl. “As the princess wishes.” A few grunts and forceful pumps later, James unloaded his seed into the girl’s body, luckily not quite reaching her womb. Once he was finished, he pulled out of the girl and sat in his chair as his cock was still standing like a pole.

“Looks like someone needs to be cleaned up.” Weiss teased, getting down on her hands and knees to keep his sperm trapped inside of her as if trying to not make a mess anywhere in his office. Making her way in between his legs, Weiss took the member that was once inside of her body into her mouth. Inches at a time at first before engulfing the entire thing in her throat and humming to send vibrations along the rigid shaft. Quickly, she lapped her tongue around his member and cleaned off his shaft, pulling herself off of it to see her own work. Weiss began stroking his member quickly as she licked up and down the shaft. This continued for only a few moments before James took charge once more and grabbed the girl’s twintails, pulling her head down onto his shaft and her lips to his hips. He could feel her gargle and gag against the tip of his cock as it struck the back of her throat. But he didn’t care, he loved this feeling. Bucking his hips, he tried to force more of himself into her but to no avail, so he let her up for air. Still holding her hair as handles, once Weiss’ coughing fit as finished, he forced her back down only partially so he could, in fact, buck his hips and slam his cock into her throat over and over again.

Her eyes began glazing over with tears as her throat was hit over and over like a jackhammer on the concrete. It only took a few more hits for said tears to begin rolling down her cheeks and for Ironwood to dump his load into her throat. Holding her onto his shaft by her, she was forced to swallow it all down. Or at least as much as she could as some dribbled down to her chin from the corner of her lips. This time, she didn’t try to pull away before licking what she could of his member clean.

James finally let her off of his shaft and sat back down into his chair, panting softly. “I’ll give you a job as my personal assistant. You’ll be with me in the office all day…”

Weiss nodded, wobbly standing to her feet and getting dressed once again in that fancy dress. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be…” She said to herself, making her way back home without ever cumming from the man’s cock in her once, even if she enjoyed it.


End file.
